


Wildest dreams

by NectarAnnie



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Lovers to Friends, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NectarAnnie/pseuds/NectarAnnie
Summary: Kit and Emilia will always love each other, even if that love means have the other one forever only as a friend.It's a forbidden love, it has always been.I put the last two chapters in chronological order because...why not? I mean, it's difficult to read something tangled. So here it is.Hinotima24, I give you this work because you're my inspiration and your story is one of the greatest in the fandom.





	1. Lie to me//Summer-2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hinotima24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinotima24/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night full of mistakes on the SAG awards, Kit and Emilia start to question the real nature of their friendship.  
> And though they are dating other people, their hearts still want the other one.
> 
> Sometimes is better to lie to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my time writing this chapter. I really hope you like it.
> 
> It ain't following a storyline, but with the upcoming chapters you will understand it better.
> 
> This chapter is mainly based on the 5SOS song “Lie to me”, but I also used others as an inspiration. I'm sure you will recognize them.

**{June 13, 2014}**  
**London**

**Kit**

-You can go straight to hell!-  
-I will go as long as I don't have to deal with you and your fucking jealously-  
-You know I'm right, and that's why you run away. You always try to escape from your problems-

-The fuck are you talking about?-  
-You love her Kit, and you can't afford to hear that she doesn't love you back-

Kit's mind stopped and he didn't knew what to reply. So Rose took his silence as a sign to continue taking.

-Why can't you see it? Why do you keep holding onto her?-  
-You don't know what you're talking about Rose, and neither do I-  
-Kit... please. Accept it- she almost sounded like if she was begging.

-I don't know what you are talking about- he said again, repeating it like a pray.

And without any other single word, he grabbed his things, approached to the door and opened it.

-Kit, there are just some things you can't change- Rose said just before he closed the door behind him.

Kit got out from the house and started to walk down street.

_“Why do Rose always needed to came up with that fucking subject? Why did she was always so jealous? Why they couldn't have a normal talk without fighting?”_

Kit's mind was full of thoughts, completely indifferent to his steps, that took him to s neighborhood far away from Rose's house. He kinda knew it, but couldn't exactly remember where he was.

Tired, mentally and physically, he seated on the sidewalk, next to a tree and put his head between his hands.  
His head was turning all around and crushing him.

Kit didn't even remembered how the argument had started, or what was the original reason, but he did knew that She was the person Rose always blamed on silence as the source of their problems, and that ended with them fighting about her, when she didn't even had a clue.

_“How can she think that about her best friend?”_

How could she when her best friend was the most lovely human being?

_“Maybe the problem is on me. I have done all those things and even more, a lot more stuff that if she found about it, she would never forgive us”_

_“But it's my curse, I can't ever stop thinking about her. She is like my shadow. Except that she lights my world instead of dark it”_

Kit was always thinking about her.

Because he missed her. More than he wanted to, and more than it was good for him.

 _“But this kind of things can't be controlled, they just happen”_ he thought with sadness.

He really liked Rose, she was kind and generous and always made him feel comfortable.  
But he didn't loved Rose. Although he always wanted to convince himself that it was true, deep on his soul he knew that the habit was stronger than his love. He couldn't love Rose, no matter how hard he tried to, his heart would always follow blindly the same direction, the same person.  
Her

Emilia was like a picture etched on his heart.

Everyday he thought of her, of where she would be, with who she was on that moment, if she missed him or if she was okay.  
Try to avoid thinking about her was useless, his mind always came back to the image of a beautiful brunette laughing.

Kit sighed and got up from the sidewalk.  
He started to walk to the avenue, trying to find a taxi. He knew exactly where he needed to go.  
________

The moment he entered on the pub, a strong smell of smoke hit his nostrils. That exact smell of cigarettes mixed with alcohol and old wood were the glorious scent of his favourite pub.  
He asked for a beer and seated on one of the high chairs placed in front of the bar.  
The bartender served him his drink and he sipped from it, while he looked around the place.

It was a common Saturday night and the pub was full, drunk people singing on the karaoke and some others dancing in the middle of the bar. Everyone seemed to have fun.  
There was a couple on the darker table of the place, kissing and giggling.

 _“Do we looked like that?”_ he thought.

He knew that they didn't, Rose had never exactly liked that pub, she always said it was dirty and a bit dangerous.  
But he liked it, it felt like a home for him. Apart from his parents house and his own, of course.

But even though she didn't liked it, he had always wanted her to go there. He had always wanted to be one of those couples.

_“Come on Kit, you can't drown on your own misery”_

He drank again from his beer and stared at the golden liquid inside of the large glass.

He was so fucked up.  
__________

An hour may have passed, and although of Kit's addiction to drink one beer over another and another, he had still half of the first one on the bar.

He didn't wanted to drink, he had just went there because he wanted to see something familiar.

He was still drowning on his thoughts, when a loud group of persons entered on the pub. He only gave them a quick gaze and returned to his beer.

-Why are you so alone, buddy?- the bartender suddenly asked him. He was an old man, and Kit knew him since he started coming here, but he had never bothered on knowing his name. He seemed like a good man.

Kit lifted his gaze and shrugged.  
-My girlfriend just broke up with me- The words sounded weird on his voice.  
-Oh man, I'm so sorry-  
Kit smiled at him.  
-It's okay-  
-That beer is on the house- he told him and turned to serve a drink to another person.

 _“Maybe misery is good to get free alcohol, I should broke up more often”_  
Kit thought and continued watching his beer.

The afternoon turned into night, and Kit remained on his seat, just watching the glass.  
He was almost half sleep when the people on the table behind him burst in laughs, and a familiar giggle made him wake up like if it was an alarm.

That laugh, he knew it. Only one person would laugh that way.  
She

Kit got out completely from his dream and turned back real slowly, waiting to see her familiar face.

And yes, there she was, Emilia Clarke in all her splendour.

Kit's heart beated faster.

She was sitted between a man and a woman, who he recognized as her friends.  
She was wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue knit sweater.

Although Emilia's beauty always caught first his attention, the huge smile on her face did it this time.  
She looked happy.

She looked happy, laughing and drinking with his friends.  
The guy next to her was extremely close to her, and his arm was around her shoulders.  
Kit felt how the anger ignited inside of him, he was sure that the man was taking advantage of Emilia.

But she didn't even seemed uncomfortable, and Kit supposed it was because they knew each other very good and Emilia had gave that guy all the right to put his arm around her.

Kit could only think in all the ways he would take of his hands off her, but if Emilia was alright with that, then he was too.

_“She isn't yours, remember that”_

Kit couldn't deny how frustrating was to see that man around her, and not be able to do anything.  
Also, she didn't even knew he was there and maybe it was better like that.

He wasn't sure if she would like to see him, or even talk. Maybe she felt like that night had been a mistake, that their friendship couldn't be fixed by now and that he was just a big piece of shit.

_“Well, at least we would agree on something”_

He looked away from her table and returned to his beer, just to realize that the glass was empty. Ask for another drink sounded like a wonderful idea, but the fact that maybe he wouldn't be able to walk back to his flat, made him think better about it.

He decided that it was better to just stay like that, and left the money on the bar.

-I told you that was on the house- the bartender gave him back his money and Kit nodded.  
-I know how it feels boy, that someone you love leaves you- he told him, but Kit's look was on the ground.  
-She will come back sooner or later, I'm sure- he continued.  
-She is already here- Kit said and the man raised his brows.  
-Well, you better get her back before she founds someone else-  
Kit let out a cold laugh and stood up.

He suddenly felt the urgency to pee.  
It was strange because he had just drank one beer, but he only shrugged.

Kit slowly walked to the bathroom, a bit tipsy. He entered on the men's room and went to the urinals.  
________

Emilia was a bit tired from her 12-hour flight and the accumulated jetlag, but still made her best attempt to put a smile on her face nas try to have fun.

And she was having it, a little at least.

She had been so busy the last months, filming and traveling from one continent to another, that she totally had forgot how good was to hang out on a Saturday night with her friends, on a quiet pub and cold beer.

But she was a bit thankful with all the work the Terminator movie was giving her, even with the bad vibes all around the set and the crew, that also helped her on trying to forget the SAG's night.

Focusing on the scenes actually made her think on another thing that wasn't Kit. Cause although she tried to think of him as only his best friend, the memories of that night kept coming to her head involuntary.

She always founded herself on the middle of the night, with a text in the board of her cellphone, ready to sent it to him, but unable to do it, reprimanded by her guilty conscience.

It had always been so easy between them, casual encounters on their hotel's rooms, on the conventions, on the awards or every single time they saw each other after a long time.  
And they never worried about anything, because they were both single or half single.

 _“-Not on a full relationship- that was what we used to say”_  
And so they had been making out on every opportunity they had.

But since his relation with Rose had became more serious, they had leaved that.  
And in part she was happy for it, because Rose seemed like a good lad for him.

But also, as much as she tried to deny it, she was still in love with him. No matter what she did, or who she went out with, he was always on his mind.

 _“And since that night, even more”_  
She tried to think of that as a horrible mistake, but had it been just a mistake?

Emilia's thoughts disappeared as she felt desperately the need of a bathroom.

_“Too many drinks, darling”_

-I have to go to the loo- she whispered to Alex and he nodded, taking off his arm from her.  
He was a good guy, and was a bit drunk too, the reason why he had put his arm around her.  
She was a little uncomfortable first, but then she realized that he was actually doing it because if he didn't, he was going to fall from the chair.

She approached to the dark nook and tried to look for the woman's sign, but with all the shadows around her, she barely could understand the letters on the doors.  
Suddenly, the door behind her opened and she looked sideways that a man came out of the room. She turned to ask where the woman's loo was, but when she saw a face with a beard framed by thick brown curls, her breath stocked on her throat.

He was also surprised, she could see it on his eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes.

-Kit!- she finally figured out to say.  
-Hey- he seemed embarrassed, like if he was a kid and someone had caught him grabbing a cookie.

-What are you doing here?-  
-Umm, well. I just wanted a beer, I guess-  
His gaze was focused on the ground.  
-And you? Why are you here?- he continued. His embarrassment had disappeared but he was still a bit shy.

 _“Something is rare on him”_ Emilia thought.

-Lola thought it was good for me to grab some fresh air and hang with our friends, so they dragged me here-

-Yeah, I saw you with a friend back there-  
-You saw me and you didn't said hello?-  
His cheeks turned red and he got embarrassed.

-Oh... I thought it was better that way-  
-Why would you think that?-  
-Because maybe you didn't wanted to see me after... after that night- he said and his gaze fell again to the ground.

Emilia froze.

She was just about to reply something when a woman came out of the bathroom next to the man's. She turned just to check if it was completely empty, only a few seconds.  
But when she returned her gaze to Kit, he was no longer there.  
He had disappeared.

Emilia tried to look for him on the hallway and then walked to back to the bar, but there was no sign of him.

_“Where the hell did he went?”_

She decided to return to her table with her friends. But when she seated, her mind starting wondering where he could have go and if he was alright. He seemed a bit drunk on the loo. Maybe he was going to drive and if he was too drunk...

 _“No Emilia, focus. You don't have to care for him all the time”_ she reprimanded herself.

But her heart told her another thing.  
She knew they needed to talk about them, about what had happened the last time they saw each other and how it had affected their relation.

_“I need to see him, we have to talk and solve this mess”_

She took her decision and got up from her seat. Alex looked at her strangely and asked where she was going, but Emilia was now far away from him and couldn't hear what he said. She reached the door and got out from the pub.

The wind was bitter and her jacket wasn't enough for the cold night.

_“But I have to take back my best friend”_

And so she started to walk, trying to look for Kit.  
__________  
**Emilia**

_“What will I say when I arrive?_  
_Maybe something like -Hey, I came to your house because I just can't stop thinking about us-”_

She had been questioning herself all the way to his house.

But even if her mind told her to stop walking, her heart leaded the game, and made her stay right where she was. On the back seat of a cab, waiting for his neighbourhood to appear on the window.

It wasn't too far, so she had to figure out quickly what to say when the taxi arrived.

_“You should start with why you are here”_

That may be the only thing she knew.  
She knew that they needed to talk, if they still wanted their friendship to work.  
That night had been amazing, but had also brought consequences, for both.

Explain themselves and promise to not do it again, to never repeat it, seemed like the best option.

But on her heart, on a part she always denied to everyone, even herself, Emilia knew that she really wanted it to repeat, over and over. She wanted to feel secure on his arms again, to let her heart be free and choose what she really wanted.

_“Should I give up on him?”_  
_“Or should I keep chasing this, whatever this is? Even if it's leads nowhere?”_

Before she could answer herself, the driver stopped and announced that they had arrived.  
She payed him and got off of the car.

His neighbourhood was always so calm and clean, and on the night it was even more.

A gust of cold air took her out of her thoughts and Emilia approached to the stairs that leaded to his door.  
She climbed them and faced to that bloody brown wooden door.

She took a deep breath and knocked.  
Three times. But no one answered.

She did it again and still nothing.

_“He must not be home. Maybe he is with Rose, asshole”_

And he had all the right to do it. He was a free man, handsome and talented.  
And she was just his best friend.

_“I must know my place”_

Emilia suddenly lost all her bravery, and felt stupid for being there, outside his house.  
What if he didn't wanted to see her?

_“Did you thought he would be waiting for you? So bright from you Emilia, so bright”_

She turned and went downstairs.  
________

Kit didn't believed his eyes when she saw a very familiar face with beautiful brunette hair.  
His feet were stuck to the floor, his mind wasn't answering, still in shock for the view of Emilia outside of his house, knocking.

She gave a long look to the door, dropped her head, turned, and went downstairs.

In that moment, Kit reacted and runned to the door.  
He opened very quickly and roughly.  
She turned her head at the sound and when their eyes meet, they both smiled.

She climbed the stairs, walked near to the door, and entered on the house.

As soon as she was close enough, he hugged her without even thinking.  
Kit was afraid she would move away, but instead of that, she hugged him closer to her.

He had missed the feeling of that little body between his arms.  
Even if they weren't okay, he had missed his best friend.  
With a kick, and trying to not interrupt their hug, he closed the door.

-The fucking cold was entering- he explained quickly.

She said something incomprehensible, because her head was crushed on his chest. He laughed and stepped away a bit, enough to see her eyes but still too close.

-What?-  
-I said hello-  
-Oh. Hi Em-  
They stared at each other eyes and then laughed.

-Why did you escaped from me on the pub?-  
Kit tensed and pushed her away. Although she didn't wanted it to be awkward, she needed to know what was wrong with him, why he didn't wanted to talk.

-Did I told you Rose just broke up with me?-

Emilia surprised for what he had just said and also because of the sudden change of the subject, and wasn't able to say a word for a couple of seconds.

-Why?- she finally said.  
-She says I never put attention and that I'm always too distant-  
-I'm sorry-  
-It's okay-

-Kit...-  
His eyes were on the ground.  
-Yes?-

-Why you don't talk to me-  
-I thought you maybe didn't wanted to- he said, really low.  
-Why did you thought that?-  
-Because of what we did on those fucking awards-  
On that moment he completely let her go, and walked to the living room.

Emilia gave him a long look, then followed him, conscious of his tighten shoulders. She approached and he turned, to face her.

-Kit, although whatever we did that night, that yes was something very wrong- her cheeks turned red. -Yet still, you are my best friend- she smiled at him.

-No- his words were rough and dry, and Emilia froze.  
-What?-  
-We are not best friends, Em- something moved inside Emilia's heart.

Her eyes watery and he saw the pain on her eyes. Hurt her was the last thing he wanted.  
-Why do you say that?- she whispered.  
-Because best friends don't lie, best friends never keep secrets from each other-

She couldn't understand what he was trying to say, not even a bit.  
-What are you talking about Kit?-

He swallowed and looked up.  
She saw that his eyes were also a bit watery.

-I'm trying to make you see Emilia-  
-Make me see what?-

In response, he just grabbed her face between his hands and caressed her cheeks. She leaned on his touch.

-First you ignore me and run away from me, then I come here to try to talk with you and all you do is tell me that we aren't friends anymore but you don't explain me why- her tone began to elevate.  
-Kit, be specific please, because I am not fucking understanding you!- she literally yelled her last words.

But all Kit did was drop one of his hands to her waist, pulling her closer.

-What I'm saying is that we are not friends anymore- his tone was low but clear. -Because friends don't think of you like I do-

And without any preambles, he kissed her. His soft lips against hers.  
A passionate and desperate kiss.

They both spilled all their contained emotions of the last months on that kiss.

He grabbed her and took them to the couch.

No one objected.

_“I don't wanna know if I'm right or I'm wrong, I just want to be with him”_

Now she was following her heart, and it seemed he did too. And it felt amazing.

__________

Kit woke up alone.  
His bed was empty, but still with a little scent of citrus and lavender, and a part of it warmer than the other, but without her by his side.

He couldn't remember if she had got out of bed at some time in the morning.

Yet still, he was pretty sure that she had slept with him, that they had made love until wee hours in the night. It hadn't been a dream, it had felt to real to be product of his imagination.

_“It couldn't be”_

All the memories from last night, her beautiful face looking straight at him, her soft silent moans, her amazing blue eyes on his.  
That wasn't a dream.

He got up from the bed and entered on the bathroom, waiting to see her there maybe, but she wasn't. He went down to the kitchen, and looked also on the hall and on the yard, but she wasn't there.  
She was nowhere.

Kit suddenly saw his phone on the coffee table, next to his shirt and his wallet.  
He grabbed it and saw two messages from her on the screen.

> «Emilia: I'm sorry I leaved like that, I had to go the airport because they called me for filming  
>  Emilia: My break was over :(»

Kit was speechless

She just texted him like if nothing had happened between them last night.  
Like if they were again just friends.  
Well that was what they were, but everytime she texted him after they had get into bed together, she would always be a bit sweeter or romantic. Not so distant or normal.

He had opened his heart to her yesterday, but she didn't even seemed to care.

But instead of feeling angry with her, Kit just sighed and tried to understand her.

She was filming a great movie for her career, it was an important reason to leave.  
Not always you had the opportunity to lead a Terminator movie.

> «It's ok.  
>  Good luck Em :)  
>  Text me if anything happens»

He answered her texts, dropped his phone on the couch and went to the kitchen to take his breakfast.

 

**Emilia**

She readed his answers, but didn't opened the texts.

Why did he was still answering her?  
Wasn't he angry at the fact that she had leaved without telling him anything?

Haven't he already saw Rose's calls and messages?

She remembered them and felt that her stomach turned.

_Emilia woke up at the sound of someone breathing._  
_She opened slowly her eyes and saw that she was literally sleeping on him. Her head and one of her hands were on his chest, while the other was grabbing possessively his stomach._  
_Their bodies under the sheets were completely naked._

_She tried to remember how they have ended like that, bad her cheeks turned red at the memories of last night._  
_It had been amazing, both of them just following their hearts mad deeper desires. Not caring about anything else._

_Emilia suddenly felt sleepy again, maybe because of Kit's scent that relaxed her._  
_She closed her eyes and tried to return to her dream._

_But an upcoming noise from downstairs woke up her._  
_It was a ringtone._  
_She tried to ignore it, and after a few seconds it muted, but then started again._

_“It could be neither his phone or mine”_  
_Emilia thought, and tried to got up from bed with a lazy groan._  
_Kit was too warm and the cold of the morning almost forced her to stay by his side._

_But whoever who was calling could be her parents, or her manager or anyone else that was important._

_She finally made it out of the bed and walked to the stairs as silent as she could._  
_But Kit didn't even minded, he was so sleep that not even her moves or sounds would wake up him._

_Emilia went downstairs and walked to the living room._  
_On the coffee table in the middle of the room there were both of their phones. They were exact the same, so she couldn't guess which one was hers._

_Emilia approached, grabbed one of them and turned on the screen. On it there were multiple calls and three texts._

> _«I have been thinking about you all night, and I realized that I was being too jealous. There are other issues on our relation, distance, time._
> 
> _The fault is from both, but there is no reason we have to fight about it._
> 
> _I'm sorry about what I said Kit, but I think maybe if you come here we can fix it. Please, let's talk»_

_Both the calls and texts had a name above them._

_Rose_

_Emilia didn't wanted to keep reading, but something forced her._  
_Rose was trying to save their relation, and she had only went to separate them even more the last night._

_Those were the kind of things Emilia should keep away from them, as the best friend of both, that was her responsibility._

_-But have I ever been only his friend?- she asked herself and slipped down on the couch._

_Emilia stayed there for a long time, thinking about last night, and the last few months. They had been having sleeping every time they could, once on a photoshoot, another time on the SAG's, one time on set._

_They promised it would be the last time every time it happened, that it was just one night thing._  
_But it wasn't, they kept coming to each others arms again and again._

_“I can't keep chasing something that leads me nowhere, even if I love him, I must stop fooling Rose”_

_Emilia took a decision._

_This had been their last night._

_She dressed with her clothes spread all around the lounge. Grabbed her phone and walked to the door._  
_But when she reached there, something told her that she just couldn't leave like that. Not with him._

_Emilia went upstairs, and went to her room. She leaned on the door frame and looked at him._

_There he was, naked and sleeping with all the peace of the world._  
_His face was so calm and beautiful, and his hair, even messy it looked amazing._

_She wanted to go to the bed and kiss him._  
_But if this was really going to end, she thought, she shouldn't kiss him before leaving._

_“It is better this way” she told herself and went downstairs, walked to the door and stepped out of his house._

_-I'm sorry Kit-_

_“If that had been the rightthing, then why does it felt so bad?”_

Emilia left her phone on the table, and walked outside of the trailer to go to the set.  
She was really tired, but Alan had told them that there were just a couple of scenes to finish, so maybe after that she would be free.

The long flight had drained all her energy, and the jet lag was killing her.  
But she just had to stay a couple of hours and that was all.

She approached to her chair and took her script, before sitting she gave the place a full gaze.

She saw Jai sitted on a bench, reading his lines and practicing them. Emilia looked at him with some interest.

Jai was a good guy, and handsome too. His explicit declarations had baffled her at first, but after some time she realized that it was just his way of flirting. And she started to like it a bit.

He suddenly lifted his gaze and saw her looking at him.  
He just smiled at her, and Emilia smiled back.

Alan screamed that they needed to begin shooting and the two actors walked to the cameras.

Act always helped her to forget and that was a good begining to stop thinking about Kit.

* * *

 

**{July 7, 2014}**

**Emilia**

It must have been 3:00 AM when she woke up on the middle of the night.  
Emilia opened her eyes and saw an strange face. But when her eyes got used to the dimly lit, she realized it was Jai.

She was laying next to him, a man that loved her, that cared for her, and that wanted her.

And yet still, she felt so alone.  
She felt like a foreigner on some strange lands.

Jai was completely different from Kit. He was a morning person, like her, he hated the tea and drank coffee like an addict.  
He loved pop music and all about social media, and talked about sports like any other man.  
He couldn't be more different than Kit.

But even so, Emilia tried to look for a something in common between he and Kit. On his arms, hair, eyes, mouth, body and even his scent, she tried to compare with Kit.  
But the only result she got was the frustration of find a whole different person.

They had been dating for a month, and on all that time she had experienced more things that she could remember.  
Jai was always trying to make her feel comfortable, since the day she met him, he had been making jokes all the time.

And dating him wasn't that bad.  
But Emilia knew very well herself.

 _“I ain't happy”_  
She just wasn't, no matter how good Jai was with her, or how much he cared or how funny he was. And it wasn't fair for him, because she saw on his eyes how much he wanted her, and not only on the sexual part, but he also liked her as a person.  
Jai brought her everyday food from her favourite restaurant on New Orleans, and he didn't even bothered that it was on the other side of the city.  
They used to eat together everyday.

And he also sometimes improved her mood on set.

And with all this, she still couldn't love him back.

 _“I'm fucking everyone's heart”_  
She thought with sadness.

_“I shouldn't be doing this. Fool someone just because I can't be with someone else”_

She needed to finish that sham, but even if she did it, that wouldn't bring Kit next to her. Nothing would bring him back again, not as the way she wanted.  
She knew that he was holding on to Rose again, and that made it even more impossible.

Rose was a good woman, and was obviously better than her for him.  
And he had the right to be with however he wanted, just as much as she did too.

_“He looks happy”_

And that was all she needed.

 

**Kit**

Rose was sleeping next to him, face down.  
He had been staring at her almost the whole night.  
He couldn't sleep again, just as he hadn't the last 6 nights.

Every time they finished making love, his thoughts flied all around his head. Watching Rose only made him feel guiltier.

They had make up 3 weeks ago.  
After seeing her messages and calls, he went to see her.  
They talked, without a single fight or any of them elevating their tones.

After settling some new rules about the relation, and eating on Rose's house, they passed to the lounge to watch the TV. But Kit realized that watch television was the last thing Rose wanted to do when she started to kiss him like if she was starving.

He thought it was better that way, giving her what she wanted and continued with their kisses.  
And so they had slept together again.  
Those had been all of their nights since a week ago, and Rose hadn't even argued about a single thing.

But although of all Rose's attentions, he still wasn't comfortable.  
He wasn't happy.  
He was missing her again.

And he knew it, and tried to ignore it.

Every night, while he was making love to Rose, he would close his eyes for a moment and thought it was Emilia who was under him.  
But when he opened them, he only saw the light blue on her eyes, not the golden blue pools he loved.

He tried so hard to stop thinking about her, again.  
But the memory of Emilia came back at every moment, seeping like water, everywhere.

The nights always brought her, giving him flashbacks of all of their moments.

_“You are too hard to forget”_

* * *

  
**{Fourth week of July 2014}**  
**Belfast, North Ireland**

Kit's flight delayed almost two hours, but finally after a few problems and some mistakes, he had landed on Belfast.

He took a taxi at the moment he made his way out of the airport and grabbed his phone to see the missed messages.

It was just from the group chat confirming the day and hour of the table read.  
It was going to take place there, and the Wolf's unit was going to stay there for filming too.

He was excited as always for a new season, even with the fact of his character death on this season. He was sure everyone had been surprised when they readed the script, but he had been waiting for it since the last book had been published. And Emilia had also knew it, but she always said that David and Dan wouldn't do it.

Kit's mind stopped for a moment at the thought of her.  
Without even wanting it, he had thinked again about what she would say.

Kit couldn't deny that see her after a while was more exciting than what he wanted to accept.

Now their friendship seemed to have returned to normality, and he felt comfortable with it. They had been talking almost daily, and she also seemed to be comfortable. At least that was what he thought when he readed her texts.

But as much as Kit tried, he still missed her. He thought of her every night before sleeping and everyday when he woke up.  
It was involuntary by now.

Sometimes Kit wished they had never met. It seemed to be easier that way.  
But then he regretted it, when he remembered all the moments he had spent with her, all the happiness she had gave him and all the things he had learned from her.

She was a part of his life, as much as he would strive to deny it. He used to feel that he loved her, above all things.

But when he saw those tabloids, something broke on his heart.

He knew that it was just bullshit and gossip, but the way that boy looked at her and all the people saying that their romance was true, it had been too much for him.

That was when he realized that they were nothing, no matter if he loved her or not, Emilia would only see him as a friend.

_“While I'm cleaning up your mess, I know he is taking off your dress”_

But surprisingly, Kit wasn't angry with her or bear her any resentment.  
That just made him love her more, and that was the exact opposite of what he should do.

But he couldn't help it, she was impossible to hate.

The taxi arrived to the hotel and he payed the driver.

It was time to face his inner demons.  
___________

Emilia saw the photos from the Comic Con on her way to the Titanic Studios.

He looked so happy, on every photo there was a smile on his face.  
And also on every photo she was with him, which surely was the reason why he was so happy, Emilia thought.

Her heart ached and his eyes itched, but she knew that it was her punishment.  
She had leaved him, alone and without any real explanation.

And he also deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with her.

And right now he was with Jai, who was supposed to be the person she needed to think of on every moment. Not Kit.

But she couldn't help it, although she was really happy with him, nothing ever compared to Kit, no one.

But he wasn't hers to have it.  
He was from Rose, and apparently it should be the best for them.

_“While he is taking off my dress, I know she is laying on your chest”_

-Miss, he have arrived-  
The driver told her and she thanked him, then got out of the van and walked to the doors of the studio.

She sighed before entering, getting ready to see him.

And yes, there he was, chatting with John, sitted on his place at the table.  
Her seat was on the other side and she thanked David and Dan for that.

 _“Less uncomfortable for both”_ she thought.

_______

The table read had passed too quickly.  
Emilia enjoyed reading the scripts of the upcoming season, although she almost cried again when she readed the part where Jon Snow is killed.

That had been the only moment where she and Kit crossed glances , and smiled at each other.

Emilia was sure he was remembering how she had called him yelling at Jon's death. He had just laughed of her, but also tried to make a conversation to keep talking with her. And she had done it too. Talk with him after a couple of weeks felt good. And since then they had been calling and messaging each other almost everyday.

 _“But one thing are messages and another is talk face to face”_ she thought.

After the reading, the van had passed for them and the whole crew to the hotel.  
They didn't took the same van, and Emilia internally thanked God for that. She still wasn't ready to face him.

When they arrived to the hotel, she excused herself quickly and went to her room as soon as it had been possible.  
She was tired from the flight, but she still needed to go to the studios for a costume problem.

She was finishing changing her clothes she someone knocked. She went to open the door and surprised when she found a nervous Kit on the other side. He was playing with his fingers and his eyes were on the ground.

-Kit, hi. What are you doing here?-

-Can we talk?- he blunty asked.  
-Of course, come in- she opened more the door and he entered, a bit nervous.  
-What do you want to talk about?-

He remained on silence for a long time and them turned to her.  
-About us Millie-

Emilia swallowed with some difficulties.

He continued.  
-I have been thinking about how the things ended for us...that morning-  
-Well, we were too drunk that night Kit, blame the alcohol- she giggled but stopped when she saw that he wasn't laughing with her.

-I miss how the things were between us, before-

Emilia breathed deeply and tried to calm herself.  
-Before? Do you mean when we slept together and then separated like if nothing had happened?-

-Millie...-  
-No Kit, don't say anything cause that was what we used to do-  
-I know, but I didn't meant that-  
-Then what?-  
-That we used to talk everyday, not in a weird way like we do it now. I miss you Clarke-

Emilia seated on the couch, with a correct distance between them. She breathed deeply and made her best attempt to hide her watery eyes.

-I'm such a bad friend Kit, I was cheating on her, I sleeping with you. This ain't fair, for any of us-

-We weren't exactly together- he said in a real low voice.  
-But since the awards you had been a real couple, and we still did it. We didn't cared-  
Kit only looked at her. His eyes were red and wet.  
He took her hands on his.

They remained in silence a couple of seconds before he sighed and continued.

-Emilia, come on. It's my fault, I only confuse you. And I know it's not fair. Everytime I say that I love you, everytime we get into bed together, you...-  
-No, don't do that- she suddenly cut him.  
-Do what?-  
-Say that you love me-  
-But I do-  
-No you don't-

-Yes Emilia, I love you.- he paused like thinking his next words, but said them anyway -Do you love me?-

She didn't said anything, but the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

-Emilia...please- he was begging. She could see all the pain on his eyes.  
-At least lie to me-  
-What?- she surprised.

-I know that you won't, but if I ask you if you love me, please. I hope you lie to me-

-Kit...-  
He couldn't contain anymore his tears.  
But his hands were still on hers.

He hadn't let her go. Not yet.

-Kit, come on. Please. We can't-  
He nodded and let her hands.

Emilia pulled him closer and hugged him so hard, that she could hear both of their heartbeats, together as a perfect symphony.

-I have to go Kit-  
He didn't seemed to have listened to her.  
-Kit, I really need to go. They are waiting for me- her voice was louder this time.

Kit stepped away and she saw his face, covered on tears and a bit red.  
Emilia caressed his cheeks one last time, before getting up from the couch and walking to the bathroom.

While she did whatever she had to do there, Kit tried to fix his hair and to clean his face.

She finally came out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag from the countertop. She also looked a bit cleaner now, with her makeup fixed and her hair done on a bun.

-I must go, but you can stay as much as you want. I'll come back until night, so call me if you need anything- she started to walk to the door.

Before she opened it, Kit asked her something.

-Emilia-  
-Yes?- she turned, with all the beauty of the world on her.  
-We are still best friends, right?-  
She smiled at him, and Kit's breath was taken away.  
-Of course Kitten, we will always be- she said just before opening the door and leaving.

_“But what if I don't want it that way?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I wish you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you see any mistake or something I can improve, or any opinion, please tell me on the comments.
> 
> Thanks :)


	2. Is it real?//March-2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the shooting of the last season of GoT, Emilia and Kit live in their perfect world where they can be alone together for more than half a year. There, they own each other.  
> But when that finishes, in the real life, are they real?

**{March 13th, 2018}**

 

**Equipo**

Sus ojos miraban directamente a los de él, dorados contra el marrón oscuro.

-No como te quiero- dijo suavemente, su voz reveló lo necesitada que estaba para él. La agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. 

-¿Está bien? - susurró ella, fuego en sus ojos. Como si esas palabras lo hubieran encendido, él besó sus suaves labios con el hambre de un hombre hambriento, y ella gimió en su boca.

_"¿Ella solo gimió por un beso frente a toda esta gente?_

_¿Está ella en su personaje en este momento? ”_ , Pensó, porque había sonado demasiado real. O tal vez...

Sus pensamientos se borraron completamente de su mente, ambos se ahogaron en sus personajes, en el momento en que ella comenzó a besarlo más profundamente, mientras caminaban de regreso, todavía besándose salvajemente. 

Jonatito se la estaba comiendo literalmente, sus lenguas tocaban sus bocas, explorándolas. 

Cuánto había echado de menos esto, la sensación de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, la forma en que ella reaccionaría a su toque. 

En ese momento no eran nadie, no Dragon Queen, no Warden of the North, pero solo Dany y Jon

De repente sintió que habían llegado a la mesa y la apoyó allí.

Ella comenzó a desabotonar su jubón mientras él intentaba quitarle el vestido de la parte inferior. 

Sus manos se apresuran a sentir la piel de los demás.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo _"no está bien"_

Dio un paso atrás, dejando sus besos y su pasión. Avergonzado, caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Ella se sorprendió por el cambio repentino e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar sus lágrimas. Pero vio el dolor en su mirada.

-Ojalá no me lo hubieras dicho nunca. Si no supiera que sería feliz en este momento. Trato de olvidar-

Podía sentir la tristeza en su voz. De repente, fuera de su carácter, en este momento, Kit no podía decir si era Dany quien hablaba o Emilia.

Ella se sentó al lado del fuego.

-Esta noche lo hice por un tiempo, y luego los vi reunidos a tu alrededor. Vi la forma en que te miraban-

Ella suspiró

-Sé esa mirada, tanta gente me ha mirado de esa manera pero nunca aquí, nunca en esta parte del mar- 

Su tono era aún más triste y él no sabía si eso era real o no. 

Olvidándolo, se ahogó en Jon.

-Te dije que no lo quiero- dijo.

Ella se volvió hacia él

-No importa lo que quieras. No querías ser rey en el norte. ¿Qué sucede cuando te exigen que presiones tu reclamo y tomas lo que es mío? _"¿Está molesta conmigo?"_

Se acercó más, arrodillándose ante ella. Mirando a sus ojos

-Me rehusaré. Eres mi reina. No sé qué más puedo decir: quería hacerle saber que todavía apoyaba a su Reina.

-Usted no puede decir nada, a nadie, nunca. Nunca les digas quién eres realmente, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Viste a tu hermano y Samwell Tarly al secreto hasta que nadie más-

Jon se levantó, mirándola extrañamente.

-O tomará una vida propia y usted no podrá controlarla o lo que le hace a la gente. No importa cuántas veces se doble la rodilla, no importa lo que jure, continuó ella, llorando.

Se sorprendió, y se bajó de su carácter. La escena de ella con lágrimas en los ojos, la necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla en su mente. _"Esto no es realmente idiota, solo está actuando"_ , pero se sintió tan real, como si él estuviera viendo a Emilia y no a Daenerys.

Ella se levantó y agarró su mano.

-Quiero que sea así entre nosotros- ella estaba rogando.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para romperlo. Su tono no era de Daenerys, definitivamente era Emilia. Y esa frase lo transportó a otro momento, a ambos en una habitación de hotel en Belfast, 2 años antes. 

_"Su respiración se está desacelerando, tratando de recuperarse de su último orgasmo alucinante. Ella había sido más increíble que siempre, había sido una de las pelusas más intensas que habían tenido nunca._

_Se giró y la vio también tratando de recuperar la respiración, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él sonrió ante eso._

_Con su fuerza restante, sacó el edredón que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos. Su cuerpo inerte contra él, sus piernas a horcajadas alrededor de él._

_No se habían sentido tan felices en mucho tiempo, tan cómodos._

_-Kit- dijo de repente._

_-¿Sí?-_

_-No quiero irme, nunca. Quedémonos en Irlanda el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Se rio_

_-¿No sería eso glorioso? -_

_-Quiero que sea como solía ser. Antes de la segunda temporada. Así estaban las cosas entre nosotros, dijo ella antes de quedarse profundamente dormida._

_Estaban muy borrachos, y Kit pensó que Emilia podría haber sido demasiado afectada por el alcohol y no sabía lo que estaba diciendo._

_Pero tal vez el alcohol la ayudó a decir lo que quería pero no podía decir sobrio._

_Con ese último pensamiento en su mente, se durmió, abrazando a Emilia "._

Su mirada persistente lo devolvió al presente.

Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba continuar con la escena y trató de recordar el guión. 

Puso su otra mano sobre la de ellos.

Entrando en su carácter, dijo sus líneas.

-Tengo que decirle a Sansa y Arya-

-Sansa querrá que me vaya y tú en el Trono de Hierro-

-Ella no-

-No es la chica con la que creciste. No después de lo que ella ha visto, no después de lo que le han hecho.

Sin saber dónde mirar, Jon se sintió incómodo.

-Les debo la verdad- sonaba desesperado.

-Incluso si la verdad nos destruye? - Su tono quebrantado lo mató. Kit se olvidó de su carácter otra vez, no pudo concentrarse. Se parecía demasiado a Emilia, como si él estuviera viviendo de nuevo esos momentos con ella.

Recordó cuando ella le rogó que mantuviera su relación en secreto. De vuelta a finales de 2015. 

_"¿Nos recuerdas Milly? ¿Recuerdas lo que solíamos ser?_

La mirada de Emilia le estaba diciendo que continuara con la escena _"Concentrate Kit",_ se dijo y trató de entrar en el personaje.

-No lo hará-

-Va a-

Ella se acercó aún más a él, sus ojos mirándolo directamente, con lágrimas en ellos.

-Nunca he rogado por nada. Pero te lo ruego, por favor, no hagas esto. Por favor.- ella estaba literalmente llorando, y él no podía soportarlo.

No podía ser Jon en ese momento, no cuando Emilia dijo esas palabras como si estuvieran destinadas a ser para él. Por su situación.

Ambos sabían que no era sobre Dany y Jon, sino sobre la vida real. Se necesitaban el uno al otro. 

_"¿Ella me necesita? ¿Nos necesita ella?_

Olvidando el guión, buscó sus labios, el espacio entre sus bocas era mínimo. Él realmente quería besarla tan mal. Pero algo le dijo que no estaba en los guiones y que Miguel podría estar enojado con él por cambiar la escena.

Él retrocedió un poco, pero le agarró la cara con las manos.

De repente, recordó las líneas.

-Eres mi reina. Nada cambiará eso. Y ellos son mi familia - _"¿Qué fue lo siguiente?"_

-Podemos vivir juntos- ella reaccionó ante sus palabras, mirándole a los ojos con una mirada triste. _"¿Fue ese adiós mirada?"_

Ella también parecía unir sus líneas a su situación real. _"¿Ella?"_

Suspirando, su mirada cambió a su personaje. _"¿Como lo hace ella?"_

-Podemos, te acabo de decir cómo-

No pudieron dejar de mirar, ambos ojos miraban profundamente al otro. Tristeza y algo real se sintió en esos ojos. Fue demasiado.

Recordando su carácter, Kit dejó caer las manos de su cara.

Ella le dirigió una última mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de salir de la habitación. Respiró profundamente.

-Y ... cortar- Miguel Sapochnik chasqueó y se acercó.

Emilia volvió a la habitación.

Esa había sido la última escena del día, dejándolos a ambos como los últimos en los estudios. Era tarde y estaban cansados. Todos ellos, toda la tripulación.

-Chicos, estoy realmente sorprendido, tu actuación es una gran cosa. Todo fluye tan natural entre ustedes dos. Esta escena era demasiado drama y sabías cómo manejarla. Una de las mejores de esta pareja. Felicidades- dijo Miguel, en su rostro se podía ver lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos.

-Así que eso fue todo por hoy, chicos, ustedes son libres de irse, ambos suspiraron y se prepararon para irse.

Emilia lo evitaba claramente, tal vez debido a la emoción de la escena, o tal vez también lo había sentido demasiado real. Quería hablar con ella sobre eso, sobre ellos, pero ella abandonó el set rápidamente y fue directamente al trailer de maquillaje.

_"Tal vez no quiere que la moleste, por eso se fue tan rápido"_ , pensó, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su mochila en el suelo de la habitación y salía a fumar.

**Emilia**

La escena había sido demasiado, la forma en que él la había mirado a los ojos, diciendo que lo sentía, que se sentía mal por ella, que se había sentido tan real. En un momento determinado, incluso podía asegurar que era Kit quien estaba hablando con ella y no con su personaje, pero luego sus ojos parecieron darse cuenta de que era él y cambiaron nuevamente a fríos ojos marrones, los ojos de Jon.

No sabía qué decir ni pensar, además de que estaba muy cansada y todo lo que quería era llegar al hotel y dormir toda la noche. Hoy no hay pubs.

Y ... esa escena también les había traído recuerdos de ellos, en sus momentos difíciles. Recuerdos que aún le dolían en el corazón.

Esa era la razón por la que ella literalmente había salido corriendo del set, evitándolo.

_"Tal vez se sienta tan incómodo como yo, y un poco de soledad completa podría ayudar"_ , pensó mientras Cat comenzaba a perder sus trenzas.

_“O tal vez no, tal vez sepa cómo manejar sus emociones y diferenciar entre el espectáculo y la vida real. No como tu"_

Emilia pensó que era mejor hablar con él y sacó su teléfono, enviándole un mensaje.

>  
> 
> -Oye-
> 
> -Hey, ¿cómo estás? -

_"Él le había respondido al instante, así que tal vez no estaba tan incómodo"_

>  
> 
> -¿Genial, y tú? ¿Todo bien después de esa escena? Jaja- 
> 
> -Sí, quiero decir que fue demasiado drama pero todo bien. ¿Cómo te ha parecido? - 
> 
> -Lupos de drama. Me siento un poco triste por ambos 😞 -
> 
> -Totalmente, pobres chicos. ¿Sigues en los estudios?
> 
> -Sí, en el trailer de maquillaje. ¿Estás aquí también? -
> 
> -Acabo de ir al trailer:) -

Emilia no sabía si estaba bien verlo después de una escena tan intensa.

_"Y después de todas esas líneas realistas"._

En ese momento, Kit llegó al remolque y abrió la puerta, sus rizos asomaban por la puerta.

-Hola señoras- dijo, y cuando la vio sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y saludó con la mano.

Kit se acercó a la silla junto a ella y se sentó. Marcus vino y comenzó a ayudarlo con el maquillaje.

-Pensé que ya habías ido al otro tráiler para sacar tu kit de maquillaje- dijo él interrogándolo con su tono.

-Traté de ir al otro tráiler, pero todos se habían ido, así que vine aquí, respondió él. 

Marcus solo sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a limpiarse la cara con un paño.

Cat casi había terminado con su cabello cuando Kit se acercó. Ya habían terminado con él, pero él la estaba esperando. 

-Are you going to the pub tonight?-

He asked her with a raised brow.

-I don't know Kit, I'm a bit tired. Maybe I have to rest- she said with a lazy tone.

-Come on Clarke, it's just one night. There isn't shooting tomorrow, so you can rest all you want on the morning-

-Knowing all of you, I know a pub party not always means it will end before the morning- she said, remembering all the times they had stayed partying until the other day.

-That's the great thing, you will never know when it will end- he replied with a smile on his face, with those puppy eyes he made when he wanted something.

Sighing, she looked at him, hopeful and waiting for her answer.

-Alright Kit, your amazing skills as a seller convinced me- he smile grew even bigger

-See, I'm good at everything I do-

-That ego is gonna smash you one day, I swear-

He chuckled and she laughed with him. It was good to know everything was ok between they.

**Kit**

-No way, what do you think you're doing? Ask for your own drink Emilia- she had took a sip from his beer besides he had insisted her on ordering a drink. 

But it was always like that, they would always end drinking from the same glass.

It didn't even bothered him, but he liked to pretend that it was annoying.

Kit was very happy that she had accepted coming to the pub with all the cast. He didn't wanted the things to be more awkward after that scene, but she seemed to know how to cool the situation.

And maybe she had done her lines completely as her character and not as herself, as Kit thought.

_“She is a great actress. That was only acting, not a real thing asshole. Learn to separate work from real life”_. He saw her, and got off his thoughts about the scene.

She gave him a regretful look and whispered a low sorry with a tiny smile. 

_“how could I not forgive her? Who could not when she is looking like that?”_

Cause she looked really good, she was wearing a little black dress that hugged her figure and matching black high heels. Her lips were of an intense red and a simple makeup made her face look gorgeous. All of her was gorgeous.

Smiling at that thought, he completely forgot why he was mad at her and she seemed to realize his mood had improved.

-Are you still angry?- she asked with an innocent tone.

-Maybe- he answered pretending to sound neutral.

-Can I do something to get your forgiveness?- he saw her, she was holding her laugh.

-Ask for your own beer Em. This is the last time you drink from my glass- she smiled again and literally drank half the beer. 

-You kidding me? Fuck off- he looked at the empty glass and then at her, she was laughing really loud, happily. He chuckled too.

-You said I could drink from it!- he just shaked his head.

-Come on Clarke, lets join the guys before you end with all the beer in the place-

**Emilia**

They were all sitting on a round table, drinking and chattering. 

-Why did you guys stayed so late? Special scenes?- Alfie asked nudging David and all of them laughed, even Kit and her. They were too drunk, all the crew and their tongues were too loose.

-Get over it, Alfie. There's no other sex scene between this pair in all the season, at least not in the script- Peter replied and Emilia kind of felt saved for his friend to the awkward question.

-Maybe it is a surprise that only our leading stars know- Lena said, winking at her. She said no with the head and drank from her glass. 

-It's such a sadness that we are not getting another of “those” scenes. I think they should have had more love scenes for the ending they are getting- Liam commented and everybody agreed, even them.

It was true the end of their characters wasn't good, and Jon and Dany needed more screening time together.

-I bet Kit and Emilia would had loved that too- Pilou said, and everybody burst out laughing.

She blushed instantly and Kit looked at her, also embarrassed. She saw that he was asking her with his eyes to save the situation.

But there was nothing she could do, all of the cast were laughing about their weird commentary.

-Come on Pilou, you're embarrassing our couple. Leave them alone. It wasn't a sex scene, it was a drama one. Nothing out of the rutine- Dan told and Emilia internally thanked him.

-That's right, David and Dan are comprehensive in that sense- Kit suddenly said and the whole group turned to him. _“What?”_

-What do you mean Kit?- Liam asked, with a questioning tone.

-I mean, it wasn't that easy to film those scenes. It is weird to have someone moving under you all the time while you're shooting in front of lots of people-

Everyone shocked at his reply. 

Emilia couldn't even breath at Kit's commentary, so sassy. 

_“Do you really think that of those scenes? Our scenes_ _?”_ her eyes itched.

Her face was probably blushed because of the embarrassment. And also because he was looking straight at her, without even blinking.

In that moment she thought maybe he had been too affected for the alcohol.

-Well, I wouldn't be moving that much if someone didn't sighed every 5 seconds- she replied without thinking, angry at him because of what he had said.

They all fell on a deep silence.

-oook... I think it's getting pretty late guys- Peter broke the silence.

-Yes, I think I'll return to the hotel- Sophie said and Maisie agreed with her. 

Both of them, with Isaac and Ian we're the first ones to leave.

Then Alfie, Nikolaj, Peter and Jacob.

One by one they started to leave until there were only remain Lena, David, Dan, Joe, Kit and her.

-Well, I think the boys drank too much, didn't they?- Lena said after Joe had leaved. 

-Sure, Alfie and Pilou, their brains weren't thinking in a right way- Joe answered, looking straight at his glass.

-I think we better leave- David told Dan after paying and Lena joined them. They said goodbye and got out of the pub.

-Are you guys leaving?- Joe asked Kit and her. She didn't wanted to look at him, still mad at the way he had acted.

-I am- she said.

-Do you want me to accompany you to the hotel?- he lifted his head from the glass in that moment and looked to Joe with a death look.

He was just being a gentleman but she knew Kit, and he wouldn't take it as that. But she didn't had to care about that, it was her life, not his.

-It would be a pleasure- she answered him. Kit eyes now were on fire.

-Emilia, can I talk with you?- he suddenly said and Joe turned to him.

-No, I'm leaving- she replied rude.

-Please- he told her with that soft tone she couldn't say no.

-Emilia, I think is better if you stay with him. The hotel is near- Joe said trying to cool the things a little bit.

-Are you sure?- she asked

-Of course, besides I think Kit doesn't want me here. He's a bit drunk- he whispered and smiled at her. Then they hugged and he went out of the bar.

After Joe leaved, he raised his face and gave her a poor look. Damn, he was too drunk, both of them were. But by the appearance of his face, he may be the most affected.

-Milly, talk to me- He used that nickname just to calm her.

-Do you want me to talk to you after you embarrassed both of us in front of the whole crew? Fuck off Kit- she was really angry at him.

-I'm sorry, it just dropped from my mouth. I couldn't contain it-

-And it's that my problem?-

-Of course it isn't, I was just too drunk, I am. Please forgive me- he was really sorry, she could hear it on his tone.

-It's ok Kit, just please don't share those weird scenes experiences again-

He was now smiling, and she smiled with him. 

-I won't Em, promise-

-Alright then. Now, let's go to the hotel, it's really late-

* * *

 

**Kit**

It was almost 3 a.m. when they arrived to the hotel. They stayed a little bit more in the pub drinking, until the owner told them he was going to close. Then they walked staggering to the hotel. 

They were on the elevator, waiting to reach her floor. They were both still too drunk.

Emilia was talking _“if what she was doing could be named talking” about_  the premiere on Cannes of her Solo movie.

Kit was trying to concentrate on her talk, but the view of her naked shoulders and the soft skin exposed catched all his attention.

And her tight dress that defined the curves on her bottom made it more difficult.

He found himself making inappropriate thought on his mind.

_“Stop it wanker, it's not right”_

_“why it's not?”_ another voice said on his head. The part that needed Emilia.

The elevator finally reached her floor and they got out of it. He always used to get her to her room and then leave. It was almost like a habit between them.

They stepped in front of the door while she looked for her card. She may be too drunk cause she had already turned upside down her bag and just couldn't found it.

Loosing his patience, Kit grabbed the purse and took it out from it. 

-Your card, Miss Clarke- 

She smiled at him, a drunk smile

-Such a gentleman Harington-

She was about to open the door when she suddenly turned to him.

Without even giving him a moment to think, she kissed him, deeply and hard. Like she had done on the set.

But this was more soft, _“no, not soft. Loveful”_ he realized and returned the kiss.

Vaguely, he remembered where they were and what were they doing. Without doubt, he grabbed the card from her hand and opened the door in a rush. Then he separated them to close it and looked at her.

She looked amazing, her chest breathing heavily, her cheeks blushed. 

That view pushed him to grab her by the waist and kiss her soft lips like if they were the last thing on Earth. 

Their lips crashed like waves on rocks. Their mouths exploring, their tongues fighting to dominate. He bitted her lip in a particular way and passed his tongue there before he bruised it.

He stepped back and leaned her on the couch, her fist was grabbing his curls and her other hand was on his beard, scuffing it. His fingers were on her waist, possessively around it.

With the only idea of touching her smooth cream skin, he started to look for her zipper on her back. 

He finally found it and started lowering it down, anxious. Pushing it out of her and sighed at the look of her amazing body.

That body would always amazed him, no matter how many times he had seen it, it still gave him goosebumps when he looked at it.

Without loosing a second, he unbuttoned her brassiere and two perfect round breasts slidded.

She looked at him with a lust full look, he could see how bad she wanted him, her eyes were bigger and darker.

Understanding her look, he grabbed one of his breats on his mouth, her nipple instantly hardening around his tongue. She made her best attempt to not moan, but it was fucking difficult with he licking on her chest like that.

Changing to the other breast, he sucked even harder and she let out a little moan. A sigh.

He suddenly separated from her and she cried at the lost of contact.

He needed to look on her eyes and make sure this was real, that he was really with her.

And Emilia's look was the only thing he ever need to prove that she wanted this as much as he do.

But also, she seemed to be a little impatient. She dropped her look to his trousers, where his arousal could be very clear. 

It was so hard that it was almost painful.

Without loosing a second, her hands started to loose his belt and unbutton his jeans.

And she took it out. 

Her hands were cold against his hot flesh. It looked amazing.

Her little soft hands on his swollen member.

He sighed at the sensation and throwed his head back while she passed her fingers up and down of it. _“you're the death of me, Milly”_

She started pumping it and all he could do was try to keep his breathing low, but in  a certain moment it was impossible and a gutural groan filled the silence.

-Milly- he was begging to her.

Riéndose, Emilia pasó lentamente las uñas de abajo hacia arriba, haciéndole gemir, antes de que lo dejara.

Había sido suficiente, así que Kit la levantó suavemente de la cintura y la puso en su regazo, ambos besándose todavía. Emilia envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas y él comenzó a ir al dormitorio.

En el camino, estuvo asombrado todo el tiempo, cortesía del alcohol en su sistema. Ella se rió de él y Kit solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación, Kit la apoyó en la cama y sacó completamente sus pantalones y zapatos antes de unirse a ella. Estaba casi completamente desnuda, pero para una pequeña braguita era la única cosa que cubría su cuerpo.

Ansioso por verla retorcerse de placer, la besó otra vez mientras sus dedos bajaban más listos para encontrarla mojada.

Y así lo hizo, ella estaba completamente preparada para él. 

Sus dedos desaparecieron dentro de la tela negra y tocaron sus nervios de nervios, haciéndola suspirar muy fuerte con profundo placer. Pero ella gimió aún más fuerte cuando uno de sus dedos entró en ella, en su cálida humedad. 

Kit disfrutó de la vista, él le daba placer y ella lo necesitaba.

Su ritmo se aceleró y ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no gemir. 

Se veía hermosa, con su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se mordió el labio regordete para guardar silencio.

Sabiendo que ella se correría antes, más tarde, él le acarició el clítoris y ya no pudo ocultar un gemido. 

Sus paredes internas se apretaron alrededor de sus dedos y una oleada de placer la golpeó mientras se corría tan fuerte. 

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro reflejaba su excitación.

Volvió a subir y ella le agarró la cara, besándolo profundamente.

Ella dijo algo muy bajo, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue un suave susurro.

-¿Qué fue eso? - dijo riéndose.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora-

El sonrio muy grande 

-Acabas de acabar con Clarke-

Ella le dio una mirada mandona y le agarró la polla sin decir una palabra. 

-He dicho que te quiero- su mirada inocente en contraste con su tono exigente lo encendió.

Él la tomó por la cintura, sus íntimos chocando. Ambos suspiraron ante el contacto.

Con su virilidad presionada en su coño, él suavemente entró en ella. Gimieron ante la sensación, era demasiado para ellos mismos.

Manteniendo un ritmo lento y torturador, jugando con ella, suspiró y se quejó con un suave gemido.

-Kit, por favor-

-¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres eso? - su voz áspera en la oreja.

-Sí, sólo sigue ...

-¿Qué quieres de emilia?

-Tú- dijo ella firme y recta.

Sin necesitar más palabras, él incrementó el ritmo y ella gimió.

Esto iba a durar ...

* * *

Y así fue, Emilia perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se corrieron. Y cuántas veces la abrazó y le acarició la cara cuando estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Era una noche mágica, la había hecho especial.

Abrazando su lado izquierdo, Emilia estaba más que feliz. Ambos estaban acurrucados en la cama, desnudos y con las piernas enredadas.

Su barba le arañaba la mejilla y a ella le encantó. Ella también amaba sus abdominales, su pecho, sus piernas y sus fuertes brazos donde se sentía segura. De hecho, ella lo amaba. Sin duda. 

_"¿Es esta casa?"_

-Quédate conmigo, Kit, quedemos toda la vida como prometiste- susurró ella en voz baja.

Estaba completamente dormido, pero ella solo estaba diciendo eso por sí misma.

Un recordatorio de que solo en esos 8 meses él era de ella y ella de él.

_"Al menos he probado la verdadera felicidad más de una vez"_ , pensó.

Abrazándolo más cerca, se convenció a sí misma de que el calor de su cuerpo desaparecería todos esos pensamientos fríos.

 

En este pequeño mundo, su mundo, siempre estuvieron juntos.

Pero no en el mundo real, en el mundo real solo eran mejores amigos y él estaba comprometido.

_"¿Qué es el kit real?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late guys  
> I continued with the story!!  
> I really was going to post this on Wednesday but school is killing me.
> 
> Anyway, here is the new chapter. A little more large than the other one and with less sadness I hope haha.  
> Enjoy it and leave your thoughts on the comments.  
> Next chapter on the next weekend


	3. Needy//September-2018

**{10 de septiembre de 2018}**

 

Emilia entró a su piso y respiró hondo. Ella realmente había extrañado estar en casa.

Fue al pasillo y dejó caer sus llaves y su teléfono sobre la mesa y fue directamente a la habitación, con el único pensamiento de descansar en su cama. 

Ese maldito vuelo se había retrasado mucho y estaba realmente cansada de esperar y esperar en el aeropuerto. Las fuerzas restantes que tenía cuando aterrizaron las usó para llamar a su madre y decirle que había llegado bien.

Ella se dejó caer en el colchón. En el momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Equipo**

Estaba mirando la televisión y tratando de encontrar una manera de quitarle sus pensamientos sobre ella. 

No pudo evitarlo, la imagen de ella vino a su mente sin permiso, solo quería llamarla y decirle que lo sentía mucho, y al menos arreglar su amistad. 

Porque sabía que no estaban bien. 

Las cosas parecían demasiado desordenadas después de la boda, después de que la había visto mirándolo directamente, conteniendo las lágrimas y poniendo una cara dura en el momento en que dijo "sí". 

Y la fiesta, que había sido la peor parte. Estaba sentada entre Richard y Joe, tratando de fingir que estaba feliz de ver a sus mejores amigas casándose, y hasta podría convencer a todos de eso. Casi todos, pero no él, el que la conocía mejor que nadie. Podía ver la mirada miserable en sus ojos, siendo sofocado por una gran sonrisa. Y la forma en que ella había entrelazado sus dedos, ansiosa, nerviosa. Él sabía que ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para verse bien, y eso lo hizo enojarse por lastimarla tanto.

Y después de eso, en la fiesta de la fiesta habían caído en los mismos errores. Se habían ido juntos con la excusa de dejarla en su habitación de hotel. Pero cuando estaban frente a la puerta, sintió la necesidad de besarla, y una cosa había llevado a la otra.

Y a la mañana siguiente se había despertado con el cuerpo más asombroso que sus ojos habían visto a su lado. Pero había necesitado irse porque Rose estaba llegando ese día.

Desde entonces no habían hablado.

_Eso había sido suficiente para él._

Con una sensación amarga en el estómago, levantó el teléfono y buscó su número lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando finalmente apareció, respiró hondo y se detuvo. 

_"Está bien, Kit, solo estás llamando a tu mejor amiga, vigilándola. Es lo más normal del mundo "._

Pero otra parte de él sabía que no era tan normal " _sí, estaría bien si no le hubieras roto el corazón después de que ambos hubieran dormido juntos 2 semanas antes de tu boda"_

Ignorando esa segunda voz, él presionó su número y esperó a que su voz resonara en los altavoces. 

Un anillo, dos anillos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Su voz sonó en el correo de voz. 

Lo intentó de nuevo y lo mismo. 

" _Ella no está recogiendo, ¿por qué ella después de que la rompieras, otra vez?"_ , Pensó y se sintió aún más idiota por eso. " _Es por eso que necesito llamarla. Para decirle que lo siento ",_ y él lo intentó de nuevo

**Emilia**

_"Él miró profundamente en sus ojos y levantó las cejas. Sus ojos marrones de chocolate querían decirle algo, pero ella simplemente no podía descifrarlo. Para su sorpresa, la tomó por la cintura y los metió dentro de la habitación del hotel, cerró la puerta y la besó. Primero fue solo que los labios se cepillaran inocentemente. Estaba bordeando los bordes. Pero ella no estaba lo suficientemente pacífica para eso, así que lo agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo acercó más a ella. Sus bocas chocaron mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el control. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo calmó con su lengua, él gimió ante la sensación y no pudo esperar más. La levantó con las manos firmes en su cintura y las llevó a la cama._

Emilia se despertó sudando y confundida. Ella había soñado con esa noche otra vez. Ella sacudió los pensamientos de él y escuchó que había un ruido ruidoso proveniente del pasillo. 

Se levantó de la cama y caminó despacio hasta que llegó a la mesa. El ruido vino de su teléfono, y ella contestó sin ver quién era. 

"¿Sí? Es Emilia "

Una voz áspera, profunda y dura vino del otro lado de la línea "¿Estabas durmiendo Clarke? Te desperté? ". Ella se congeló y pudo pensar con paciencia.

"Algo así, pero no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás, Kit? 

"Estoy genial Em.

Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos salir, ya sabes, para ponernos al día. No nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué piensas?" 

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. _¿Fue una buena idea?_  

"Mmm, bueno, estoy un poco cansado Kit. Aterricé hace un par de horas ”hizo una pausa significativa.

"Oh esta bien. Creo que tal vez otro día, entonces "sonó un poco decepcionado, y su tono tocó su corazón. _Ella iba a lamentar esto_

"¿Sabes que? No estoy tan cansado. Siempre tengo tiempo para salir con mi mejor amigo. ¿El mismo pub?

"¿Estás seguro Clarke? Tal vez sea mejor si descansas ” 

"Está bien Kit, estoy genial. Dame media hora y estaré listo "¿ _estuvo bien?_

"Bien, Clarke, te recogeré en un par de minutos. Nos vemos más tarde ”, parecía esperanzado y ella incluso podía ver su brillante sonrisa al otro lado de la línea. 

Él colgó y ella se quedó allí un par de minutos. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella?_

 

* * *

“Tienes que estar bromeando, Harington", dijo riendo por su comentario. Se veía asombrosa, con su vestidito amarillo y su cara sonrojada por el alcohol. Y su sonrisa era brillante y grande. Ella realmente se veía feliz y Kit estaba feliz por eso.

"Es cierto, Clarke, me dieron un set de cluedo de Harry Potter. ¿Celoso?" 

Ella se rió aún más fuerte y Kit también se rió.

Estaban sentados en una mesa oculta en su pub favorito, les encantaba porque tenía buena comida y cerveza, y era realmente privado. Nadie les había pedido una foto allí. Y les gustó así. 

"Basta de hablar de mí Em, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va tu película?

"Genial, empezamos a rodar en diciembre. ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Algún proyecto nuevo? 

“Hmm, well they have offered me some roles. But I don't know, maybe I need some free time for other stuff, there's the play right now, and the movie's premiere. So I think is better a little rest” 

“After all this years of being really busy it's kinda of hard to do nothing, isn't it?” she sounded a bit sad 

“Yes, it is. But I'm glad with the show, it gave me everything I ever wanted. Friends, experiences and the best petite girl on the world” he was also being serious, but with a touch of mockery. 

She rolled her eyes and snorted  “Piss off Kitten. We both know you found someone who's lots more than just a friend” She dropped her eyes and he could sense something weird on her tone. 

_why did she remind him of that right now?_

“Yes, I also found Rose” he kept silent and gave a sip to his beer.

“Where’s she by the way?” she asked and Kit removed uncomfortable

“On New York, shooting” she nodded and they both fell on an awkward silence.

Finally, she got up and turned to him “All right Kit, time for the adult’s drinks. Get your arse off the seat and let's get some shots” he laughed at her commentary, but got up anyway. They went to the bar and she asked for a round. The bartender put on the table 4 shots of tequila.

“Sure your body can stand that much alcohol?” he asked her nervously.

“It's alright Kit, are you afraid of me and the shots?” she answered as she took one glass emptying it, her face wrinkled at the sensation. He laughed of her and took another glass, emptying it too.

**Emilia**

It was pretty late when they arrived to her house. He had inisted on going only when she was secure inside her home. 

The way he worried about her, used to warm her heart. They got off from the taxi, payed and they stood in front of the door.

“It was a great night Em. I hadn't had such fun since a lot of time ago” he seemed really happy, his bright smile adorning his face. She smiled at that and looked for her keys on her purse. 

She opened the door and turned to him. “Finally home” he said with a little smile “Finally home” she sighted.

“Wanna come inside while you call for a taxi?” she asked him and he said yes with his head while he entered the house, closing the door behind him. 

She removed her heels and he smiled at that “I'm sorry Kit, but my feet are fucking hurt” she apologized and walked to the hall to throw the shoes on the couch.

When she turned, she saw him getting closer to her. They were dangerously near, so much she could even hear his breathing.

He looked straight at her eyes, those blue golden pools where he could drown. Then his look fell to her lips, she could see the trouble on his eyes, deciding if it was right or not to kiss her. 

He seemed to had decided and stamp his sweet lips on hers. It was a soft and innocent kiss, he took her little face on his hands, caressing her cheeks.

In that moment she reacted and pushed him away. He separated from her, frightened “I'm sorry Milly” he whispered as he started to go out.

He must be a bit drunk, and something moved on Emilia's chest.“ Don't” she impulsively said. She knew it wasn't right, but she didn't give a fuck. Her need for his touch and her kisses was out of context. Plus, her head and her body didn't responded at the same time, so she wasn't able to think right.

He turned and looked at her eyes trying to find the hesitation but there was only seriousness. 

“I need you Kit” she whispered with her eyes looking right at his. She looked confused, but there was something on her voice that made him feel secure. 

“Milly, we can't. She trust us both. We can't betray her” her eyes started to wet and she sighed. "You're right Kit, we were out of control. Sorry, it's wrong” 

“Totally inapropiate ” he whispered

“I think I'll better go”

She nodded, “I think it's the best”

He was at the door and turned one last time. She was there, standing with her little dress, blushed. She looked gorgeous, and the desire look on her eyes was enough for convince him.

Like if they were magnets, they went to each others arms and without any preambles, he closed the gap between them and his lips stamp on hers, in a wild and non-soft kiss. 

He tooked her face on one of his hands while the other was on his waist. She grabbed his hair on her fists and kissed him like if her life depended on that. 

They were melting on their mouths, moaning at the feeling, not even breathing. His hands went to her waist, and he walked backwards until her back was against the wall.

He saw the exposed part of her naked neck and without doubt he kissed her there. She grabbed him by his hair and make her best attempt to not moan. He licked on the exact point of her collarbone and she whispered. “ _Kit_ ” he was completely out of control.

He continues kissing her, behind her ear, on her neck, part of her cheek. She was a disaster of moans and heavy breathings.

He pressed his whole body against her, while his hands runned through her body. He found the zipper on her dress and opened it, reveling her amazing body with nothing more than white little panties and a white brassiere.

He gasped at the look of her perfect breasts, so close to him. He wanted to unlock her brassiere and liberate them, he knew that would make her moan of pleasure under his touch.

She seemed to loose all her patience and started to look for the button on his jeans, desperately. He guided her little hands to his belt and she threw it away while her hands went down to what she most wanted.

The moment she touched it, Kit groaned and looked right to her eyes. She noticed it and looked up to meet his. The desire on her eyes was so big now, her pupils were too big and completely darkened.

Her cold hands touching the hard, hot flesh

She returned her look to his cock and stroked him. Kit groaned again, even more louder and she giggled at the sound. 

“keep down the volume Kit” the way his name sounded on her lips drived him crazy. He kissed her and their tongues danced between their lips, making them sigh.

He grabbed her on his arms, and put her legs on his waist, carrying her.

They walked across the hall and stopped at the couch, not even separating their lips for breathing.

Emilia talked against his mouth, almost an incomprehensible sound. "what?” he asked with trouble.“ Bedroom” she said again and Kit took them to the stairs.

When they finally arrived to her room, he lowered her to the mattress, against her back. 

She realized he was still wearing so much clothes and started to take away his shirt. She helped him, taking off his jeans. She looked down to his hardeness and he looked also down. The way this woman turned him on was incredible. 

He couldn't wait more and removed her brassiere, revealing her perfect and soft breast. Her nipples were hardened and Kit took one in his mouth without preambles. She moaned at the sensation and tried to stay quiet. Her heavy breathings where the only thing filling the silent room.

He passed to the other breast and did the same, licking against the tips, where he knew she liked. When he finished there, he went up again to meet her eyes.

She barely could breath.

His fingers went down to her panties and touched where she most wanted. She was so wet.

He entered one finger on her, and she moaned on high pleasure, while his other finger touched her clit.

He leaved her center, and she cried the lost of contact. But his deep eyes silent her. “I really want you Clarke, can't wait more” she froze at the sound of his voice so rough and turned on. With her eyes, she gave permission to him.

Without loosing a second, Kit took off both of their underwear and entered on her with a single move.

They moaned at the sensation.“ _Emilia_ ” he whispered

Grabbing her hips firmly, he striked her again. She felt so tight around him. He began to move again and they groaned at the pleasure.

Every thrust made it more enjoyable.

His eyes were looking straight at hers, and he grabbed her hand to feel her soft skin. 

He went down to meet her lips, softly but firmly kissing them while he was completely on her. Their kissed became more wild, but they were still soft. His hand cupping her little face.

He opened his eyes and she did too. “ _Kit_ ” she didn't knew if he had heard it, but it seemed like he did. His eyes looking with passion, lust and something like love on hers.

Their mixed look was beautiful. He could look deep on her eyes and see all her emotions there.

He intertwined his fingers with hers, his big hand covering hers. They both stared at that. An amazing view

They weren't fucking, they were making love like they haven't in a long time ago. 

* * *

 

**Kit**

It wasn't even morning when he woke up with a soft warm body against his.

Emilia was litteraly in him, her hands on his chest and stomach. Her legs intertwined with his. She was asleep but he could sense her little smile and happiness. It was a complete show. He wished he could woke up every morning this way.

Then he realized what they had done. And froze, getting tense. 

They had fell on the same mistakes. But now it wasn't that simple. He was married

He got up from the bed and put on his clothes.

Leaving a note and taking one last look at her perfect body, he went out of the room. 

“ _I'm so sorry Milly”_

His heart breaking as he leaved the house could be heard on all the neighborhood.

**Emilia**

She woke up aalone. His clothes weren't on the room and neither him was.

Again, they had gone into bed together, and again he had leaved her. 

Her eyes started to wet. 

He got up and realized there was a note on the little table next to the bed.

>  
> 
> _-I know it ain't right to leave this way Em. And I'm really sorry. We did something that wasn't meant to happen._
> 
> _I always broke you and I'm really sorry for that. It's not fair for you. Forgive me to leave like this._
> 
> _Maybe we can talk later and figure something out-_

”Wasn't meant to happen?” she readed the words again and fell to the bed. Drowning

“ _You're such a fool Emilia. He is not into you anymore. He is married and what you did last night was only a mistake”_ she told herself.

_But, had it been a mistake?_

The way he had kissed her, and made love to her. It didn't seemed like a mistake. He was acting like if he really needed her. Like if he loved her.

Pero él estaba con otra mujer. Estaba casado y parecían muy felices. Ella empezó a llorar.

Un frío helado llegó a la habitación, y ella se llevó el edredón a su cuerpo desnudo. Pero ella sabía que no era el clima. 

Fue la sensación. La sensación de que no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Nunca

Que esto no había significado nada para él.

“ _Tal vez significaba algo, pero ahora no es el suyo más, si alguna vez fue._ _Lo necesitas y él necesita otro. Y esa es tu maldición. Necesito a_ _alguien que no te necesite a ti._

Sola de nuevo, Emilia se sentía más necesitada que nunca.


End file.
